


Like a movie

by PaperPrince



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, happy endings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John Watson was young he liked to pretend his life was a movie but it wasn't until he met Sherlock Holmes that his life became an interesting one...</p><p>Note: this was posted ages ago on my fanfiction account and I'm just reposting here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a movie

When John Watson was young he liked to pretend his life was a movie.

For example when he was young John used to hope he was in an adventure film and that he would find gold in his back garden when digging up potatoes for his mother or that his sister and he would find themselves magically transported to another world when exploring his grandmother's wardrobe.

And from a love of documentaries grew John's fascination on the wonder of the human body and later his aspirations of becoming a Doctor.

As he grew John began to realise that his love life fell into the romantic comedy type of romance film and he was the hopeless suitor, the romantic runner up, the guy who is credited at the end of the movie as something like Blond guy number two.

As he got older John's dream of adventures became more daring and exciting and so he found himself joining the army in the hopes of being part of an old fashioned war epic full of danger and comradely.

And then his career is over and John is lost cast adrift with nothing and no one to hold onto like in one of those awful boring indie films that make little sense and little money at the box office.

And then John meets Sherlock and everything becomes interesting again. With Sherlock life is an action film, it is an adventure, there is drama and mystery and every moment the two of them spend together is recorded glorious Technicolour in John's brain.

Sherlock is obviously the star of it all with his ridiculous curls and cheekbones, and despite his protests on the matter Sherlock is the always the hero (and part time mad yet well-meaning scientist). Sherlock is the genius who always has a plan. He's the one who swoops in at the last minute to save you from a semtex nightmare and a creepy even madder villain.

And with Sherlock by his side, John no longer cares that he's just the best friend in his own movie called life because each adventure is like one of those rare sequels where the director gets it right and it's even bigger and better than the previous film but retains all of the qualities that made you love the original.

And then everything starts to go wrong. The public turn against the Sherlock and before he knows it both of them are outlaws branded traitors.

And then Sherlock jumps from the roof of Bart's with John helpless, unable to do anything but watch the tragedy unfold. It's a cruel plot twist, but the sudden realisation he's completely in love with Sherlock as he watches him fall is even crueller.

For three years John lives with the broken pieces of his heart in a bleak and dreary tragedy and then a miracle occurs.

Sherlock returns.

And John gets his happy ending after all with a rose covered cottage in the countryside and the love of his life by his side.


End file.
